Ziva in Somalia
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: A story about Ziva's time in somalia. We all know where she was before, we all know what happens after, but what happens while she is in somalia? That is what i am writing. WARNING: May cause crying
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

I was now trapped. I was tied to a chair in a room with one small window and a wooden door. It was in Somalia, this dreadful time of my life. I deserve this, I have betrayed my country. Not just Israel, my home country, but also America. I have kept secrets from Mossad, but it was things like a new undercover mission that only NCIS new about.

I pray to God to let me out of here, let me out of this prison cell. _Someday I am going to be free_, I keep thinking. I know it will happen, but I might be dead before it does.

I can hear laughing in the background. It is through the door. People are talking, probably planning a way to kill me. They have already taken my necklace, a symbol of faith and religion, and now I bet they want to take away my life too! I know this is the end of my life as he walks through that door. In a few seconds, I am dead.

I must keep fighting; I do not want to die in vain. I am Ziva David! I have killed people with a paperclip; I have been trained by Mossad. I am fighting for my life; I am not willing to sacrifice anything. My family, my friends! I will not surrender!

What if that means losing their lives? I do not want anyone to die for me. If I never see Tony again, I want him to know that I am sorry.

"David," a voice shouted out from the other end of the room. The wooden door slammed open, now I know I have no hope in getting out! _Remember, FIGHT! Fight for your rights, fight for your survival! _I thought to myself as he put a brown bag over my head.

He guided me to another room, _probably the slaughter chamber, _I thought to myself. He sat me down on a chair, this one facing the other way, and tied me to it, so that I couldn't escape. He took my bag off, only for me to see the man I betrayed staring back at me.

"So, how was your summer?" Tony said casually as I sat there, trying to mesmerise what happened. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was in pain, not normal for me. But it wasn't my exterior that was hurting, even though my eye was swollen; it was my pride that hurt the most. The fact that I couldn't fight back, I gave in! I was defenceless. I let him tie me to the chair! What Mossad Officer am I? My father would not be proud of me.

The terrorist kicked the wooden door open, walked in. I do not know his name, I do not want to either; it is a name that would dance around in my head at night. He has been smoking a drug of some sort, I can smell it. I do not know what it is. I don't wish to know either. I know it was him, even though I cannot see him.

He is coming closer; I hear his footsteps on the concrete. My heart starts to race, _God, help me, _I think to myself. He is so close now I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. I feel him grab my necklace as I let out a huge grunt. He snaps it; my symbol of faith is gone.

He yanks my curly brown mop of hair downward. I let out a huge grunt as he does this. My swollen, red face stares back at a young man, I would even date him if he was not a terrorist. I can only see his face, he has a scarf on. _In this weather?! _I think to myself. He is very tanned, actually to tell you the truth; he has the same skin colour as me.

"Tell me everything," he says, his voice deep and sinister, "About NCIS."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stayed silent; I thought that was my best option. He slapped my face twice as if to say 'tell me or I will hurt you more'.

"I will ask again, tell me everything about NCIS," he repeated, his voice even more deadly this time. I stayed silent. He let go of my hair and walked out of the room, only to come back in, several minutes later, smoking some sort or drug. He exhaled the vapour he was smoking right into my face. I coughed. It was truly disgusting, but I fear there is worse to come. He walked out of the room again, and came back in with a needle.

"I'm rather tired, so I think I'll just let you torture yourself. You see, once I inject this into you, you are no longer in control of your body. People would rather have been hung, drawn and quartered. I give you once last chance, tell me EVERYTHING about NCIS!"

What should I do? Betray my country even more than I have done? No, no, I will not! I will not be defeated!

"I will never tell you anything," I said.

"Oh, so the Israeli can talk," the man said, prepping his needle, "too bad you are not wise, because you would have told me what I wanted to know instead of bearing this horrible fate. Just to tell you, my name is Saleem, just a name to keep you up at night."

He injected the poison into my system, and I felt the effects all most immediately. I was already in pain, but the real torture had not yet begun…


End file.
